


岁月罅隙 The Crevice

by CUOcuoCUO



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Lolita, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-28 14:10:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6332266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CUOcuoCUO/pseuds/CUOcuoCUO
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>洛丽塔AU的设定来自@阿莱德琳 这位朋友的一个点梗。首先得说这是一个纳博科夫情结的故事——就是恋童癖吧，sort of，不过在这里Sherlock不会是新版洛丽塔电影里的成熟魅惑（？）Lolita，当然可能更像（也不太像）库布里克那个版本里的。而军医也没有那么的病态，至少算是有一些，但是更多还是有些原来的John的影子。</p><p>算是OOC，但在Sherlock生理年龄成年之前不会有性行为描写，实在不好意思。</p><p>（之后会有的）</p><p>【绝无支持恋童癖之意，这只是一种表现手法，与任何道德立场无关。】</p>
            </blockquote>





	岁月罅隙 The Crevice

『夏洛克，我生命之光，我欲念之火。我的罪恶，我的灵魂。

夏-洛-克：双唇张开，分三步，从舌底抬起略过上颚轻轻快速地弹出，夏。洛。克。

在早晨，他就是Sherl，普普通通的Sherl，宽松的当做睡衣的松垮衬衫只系一个扣子，身高五尺四寸。穿上晨袍时，他是Sherly。在学校里他是Sherlock Holmes。

正式签名时他是William Sherlock Scott Holmes。可在我的怀里，他永远是Sherlock。』*

 

 

 

————————————————1—————————————————

 

【我本不该对伦敦这个城市的“新面孔”有什么期待，这显而易见的依旧是个忙碌、巨大而弥漫着灰色雾霭的耗子窝。不幸的是我又回到了这儿，很不幸。有时候走在街上，人们手里拿着咖啡，指头紧紧抠着隔热的硬纸杯套或者是杯底，没有人会冲你微笑。公文包上全是钥匙的划痕，领带结歪得不成样子，头戴式耳机箍着脖子，有人在地铁车厢顶上拴上榭寄生——没有人理会。

每当坐在地铁里看见对面的窗户玻璃映出的自己的脸，我左肩的伤口就会猝不及防地揪痛起来。我的法令纹深得就像刻刀嵌入式雕刻的成果，双目无神，头发贴着头皮。左肩的伤——我是一个退役军人，不得不从阿富汗回到了自己的国家的可怜虫。究其原因大概是我换弹药的时候身体有太多的部分暴露在掩体之外，不过现在没人关心这个。但更多时候我是个军医。当我回到伦敦，一切稀烂如昨，而我囊中羞涩。

我总是没有办法忘记Colum。

当我们俩都只有十四岁的时候，那是在爱尔兰。我们赤脚站在没膝的草丛里，土壤很湿润，但是我们不在乎。将近二尺长的草丛在我们翻滚着的拥抱下变得坑洼，草茎被他的脊背（和我的）压折，密密匝匝地躺在土地上，缝隙里渗出水来。我们的衣服几乎湿透了。小池塘的直径大概不到十八尺，这不影响我们站在里头把对方吻得无法呼吸。这部分记忆永恒的吞噬着我，即使在我每天需要拆开无数裹着脓血碎肉的纱布的日子里，那些在我内心深处闪闪发光的小碎片儿们都静静地照耀着我。同时刺痛着我。Colum这个名字最先的拥有者是圣经故事里爱尔兰最有名的圣人，带领十二门徒到了苏格兰，创办了许多修道院。死时正跪在祭台前。

而我的Colum永远停留在了十六岁，他没有告诉我他的病是无法治愈的。】

 

John把双手一动不动地在键盘上搁了一会儿，接着揉了揉眼睛，他起身拿起马克杯打算冲一杯咖啡。这些秘密博客永远不会被人看见，没有这个必要。只是他实在太过孤独困窘，这样的记录就像日常餐食一样起着维持生命的作用。左肩疼了起来，他坐在自己狭隘而昏暗的小房间里。

 

【少年，男孩儿，他们的身体灵动有香气。唇齿间永远是炙热甜蜜的，完全有别于军营里操着cockney口音的锅盖头们。Colum的死就像把我养在心间的一群鸽子赶走了，它们扑腾扑腾地全飞走了，一只都不剩。我们在被爬山虎覆盖的别墅墙上用嘴唇堵住对方，他的裤腿被挽起，卡在膝盖下方一寸左右的位置。他的比目鱼肌形状就像晨光照射着的带着初生绒毛的树叶。红棕色的卷发让我的脖子发痒，修长而白皙的手指不安分地伸向我双腿之间。那天是他十六岁的生日，我们气喘吁吁地跑到一个听不见他妈妈呼唤声的地方。他含住我，就那样轻轻地含着——湿润的温暖的天堂。我们是那样的爱着彼此，在此之前我从未爱过任何一个人。直到今天，我成了一个三十岁的无所归依的人。在他之后我也无法对其他人提起兴趣，我只是使用着站在街边叼着烟的男孩儿们。有一个看起来就像十五岁，他一样戴着礼帽倚在电线杆上等待着生意，是个好看的男孩儿，眼球中央黑色的瞳孔镶着灰色的光晕。我喜欢这个男孩儿，我找过他不下五次。我问他的年龄，答案是十八岁。

当然总是十八岁，答案总是来得快速又信誓旦旦。】

 

 

【贝克街上行人的神色和伦敦其他地方没有什么两样，John漫无目的的走着，希望能找到一间便宜的酒吧喝上一杯（显然不太可能）。他在一扇贴着租房告示的门外停了下来，门旁是一间小咖啡馆。价格很便宜，而且这样的公寓采光和布局显然不会差。John抬起头看了眼门牌，黄铜字样被铆钉固定在黑胡桃木色的门上：221B。221号第二间，看起来似乎有三层。John被这个价格吸引了，这只是他现在那间监狱的五分之四，即使是合租也非常划得来。

 

我敲敲门，之后门打开了，是个矮个子的妇人。看起来年纪不小，笑容恬淡。屋子里的气息让我感觉像回到了自己的家。她是Hudson夫人，一边念着什么一边带着我走上楼梯。“你的合租人是个小男孩儿——不是一般的小男孩儿。”她说。

“脾气古怪，这么小的年纪就脱离家庭独自生活，可是绝顶聪明。”

我能感觉到鸽子的羽毛飘飘荡荡地搔刮着我的心脏。

“他16岁，不过你最好有点儿心理准备，亲爱的。”

16岁。

房门打开之后我看见一个穿着黛紫色衬衫的身影背对着我，在拉小提琴。衬衫下摆掖进裤子里，西裤的剪裁得宜又利落，肩膀还很窄，而腰是更细的，臀部却饱满地充盈在垂顺的面料里。即使我没有看见他正面的模样也难以控制自己的呼吸，他站在拉开的窗帘中央，背影像一只幼小的豹子。他的巴赫拉得很好，似乎没有察觉到我和Hudson夫人的到来。而我们两个都站在门厅中央屏住呼吸，不想去打扰这样的琴声。好像有一只鸽子飞回到我的心脏里了，在盘旋满溢着的音乐带来的圣洁的震撼里扑扇着翅膀。

“Sherlock Holmes，”小提琴尖锐地结束了，美丽的背影转了过来。“你好吗？”

 

我大概是无法把这一个瞬间忘掉的，这是我和Sherlock的第一次见面。他的眼球被睫毛遮住一部分，而露出来的那部分是水蓝色。接着他的眼睛抬起来了，我的心脏又不可控制地痛了起来——从袖口伸出的手腕纤幼地活动着，琴弓落在沙发上。他的脖子转了转，似乎提不起什么兴趣的样子，接着我视线里的光暗了一暗又飞快地复返，是他眨了一下眼睛。

颧骨和鼻尖带着绯红色，是淡淡的，可口的绯红色。头发蓬松地打着卷儿垂在额前蜷在耳侧，应该是深棕色的。膝盖骨骼的形状随着走动在布料下若隐若现。

要我用什么词汇去形容我遇见这个生命的一瞬间，我想到太阳穴发痛都想不出来。

 

那一瞬间——就在那个瞬间。我就此开始了不可救药的沉沦。我生命的沉沦开始了。】

 

 

 

 

 

*：此处完全套用原著开头。

 

 

———————————2———————————

【今天天气十分的好，对于这个常年黯沉又阴晴不定的国家来说算是相当的好——噢。对。我不能全然的相信现在的景象。我都快忘了天气是有多么的阴晴不定了。我确实是忘了。

房子很好，除了壁纸上可疑的洞眼儿和壁炉上的骷髅之外。那似乎是个真的人类头骨，还带着斑驳的腐蚀痕迹。不知道他是怎么弄到的。

他。我希望我还没有那么不可救药，虽然我即刻就和Hudson太太签订了租房合同并付了一部分定金。我大概要到下个星期才能搬过去——还有三天时间。  
在军营里，我的意思是没有战争发生的部分时间里，时间流失得非常的拖沓。而每个人，肩膀和手臂上鼓起来的肌肉在屋子里散发着硝烟味儿和久未彻底清洗的臭气，大声用刺耳的口音和低俗的措辞讨论着姑娘。他们当中没有一个人像个男孩儿，即便有一些人的年龄也不过十八九岁。睾丸酮素让他们更容易变得壮硕，喉结高高地凸起，晚上试图屏住呼吸激烈地在被子里手淫。只要仔细看他们的瞳仁，就能看见上头是蒙着一层灰色的东西的。每个人都是。在这些瞳仁没有被映射进炸得零落的肢体和感染溃烂的伤口——和无数的死亡——之前，它们也一样是澄澈的，就像我十六岁那年爱尔兰的那个小池塘。

我见过刚来的士兵们的眼睛，各色的瞳仁嵌在干净的眼白当中（不久就会变得浑浊）。他们认为自己背负着无上的荣耀。然而很快，一切都在子弹被取出，带着斑斑血迹被扔在白色搪瓷方口盘的清脆撞击声中瓦解得什么都不剩了。灰蒙蒙的目光越来越多。当然有人是幸运的，毫发未损地继续战斗抑或荣归故里——很遗憾我不是其中之一。

时至今日我的左肩依旧会突然地开始疼痛，尤其是在想到还有三天才能搬去贝克街的时候。我要如何消磨这72个小时——在我见到Sherl之后？他脊背的曲线就那样在衬衫后背的车工线中绵延，我能看到那两条令人窒息的，还未发育的腰背肌肉在与臀部的交界处凹陷的两个小窝。Sherlock的睫毛和他的头发一样是浓郁的深棕，密密地在眼皮上画出一条线来，一条边缘毛躁的线——他的睫毛向前高高地翘起。过长的尖梢盛起细碎的闪光。即使被垂顺修身的布料覆盖着我也能看见他修长的被少许肌肉和脂肪包裹着的大腿胫骨，和像牛奶融进茶里的线条一样流畅的腓肠肌。小腹紧实，会带着少许的浅色的绒毛，柔软的稀疏的绒毛。而他的脖子——小小的喉结泛着粉色，没有颈纹，有几颗星星点点的痣。我会吻那些小小的痣，啃噬它们——对那样的皮肤做出任何伤害的举措是一种罪过。可我早就是个十恶不赦的人了。

我唯一只希望的事情就是这个星期能够尽可能快地结束。在我去阿富汗之前，我在街上找到一个男孩儿。他也是会把年龄说大两三岁的人之一，在他简短地回答我“十八岁”之后，我将他白皙细幼的身躯压进被子里。我从来不期待那些答案属实——我并不是瞎子。但我甘愿做一个傻乎乎的嫖客，在每一次使用的经历里都是这样。显然我并不在意答案的真实性，他们贩卖这些东西。泛红的颧骨和鼻尖密布着雀斑，眼梢吊起或低垂，阳具的颜色或深或浅。当然我更喜欢——最喜欢的是浅色的男孩儿的阴茎。打着卷儿的柔软毛发，茎身最好比皮肤的颜色稍深一些，囊袋静静地垂着。在勃起的时候粉色的前端湿润而滑爽，渐渐泛起厚重的水光。即便男孩儿们不同于涂脂抹粉的妓女，他们没办法伪造高潮，但是我为了欣赏少年的情动模样当然可以不择手段——有一个男孩儿一直都没有勃起，最后我温柔的吸他。他在高潮边缘时战栗的盆骨和大腿是少年的线条——纤弱的，没有瑕疵的，紧致的。浅浅的肌肉线条隔着一层薄薄的脂肪凸显在皮肤上，那种隔着一层柔软的坚硬。粉色的两片唇下牙关咬紧，浅浅的咬肌上划过稀薄的好闻的汗滴。男孩儿的汗水也是好闻的。结束之后他们静静地背对着我穿上廉价的西裤，在把小腿抬起穿进裤筒的时候肩胛骨锋利地向后滑动。有几颗痣或雀斑嵌在凸起的骨骼之下深深的沟壑里。我有时候会叫他们转过身来为他们系上衬衫的纽扣——这取决于他看起来是否足够稚嫩帅气。我会在系纽扣的时候悄悄把手伸进衬衫之下，轻轻地揉捻男孩儿胸前的蓓蕾。多半情况下会演变成之前行为的重复——我不在意付两次的价格。

在军营里士兵们经常会取笑我对女人的欲望似乎并不像正常——他们认为自己应该是“正常”——的男人。他们背地里认为我是性冷淡或者性能力有问题，起码遭受过创伤。如果他们真正与我有过像我与男孩儿们之间的接触，产生这个想法是绝无可能的。医务室里也会有新兵，对死亡充满恐慌，同时对性充满好奇。有时候我会选择一些足够年轻和纤细的男孩儿，我们用手和唇齿抚慰对方。而这一切是必须是保密的——代价是作为一名军医，我需要提供一些额外的药品。像阿司匹林之类的药物，一些镇痛药品，过量的使用是不允许的。而在片刻的享受之后我又要回到那个充满让人厌恶的充斥着睾丸酮素的地方，投身于尘土和几乎是近在咫尺的爆炸之中。因为枪伤而返回这个国家对我来说兴许是一种解脱。虽然这个国家依旧糟糕不堪，起码我能找到男孩儿——他们越来越少了，多数已经成了声音雄浑的少年。虽然面庞依旧是光彩照人的，可身高和被世事锤炼出的神色果断地出卖了他们。成长，多么可怕的一件事情。所有的美好和甜蜜都一去不复返，就像被搅浑了之后再也没能澄澈下来的水塘。

Sherlock就像一束光照进我的房间里，我的鼻梁，我的额头，我的双颊和整个灵魂都浸泡在突如其来的温暖里。他将鸽群带了回来，现在我的心脏里又开始有罪恶的欲念在跳动了——不同于性欲。人人都会有的，性欲。而我的鸽子们扑扇着翅膀，促使着我，支配着我，让我的欲望吞噬我。我的欲望是全然地占有，占有这个男孩儿的每一寸皮肤，每一个入口，每一滴汗水，将他融进我的灵魂，而我的也当融进他的。让他成为我的，我的Sherl。而我痛苦的来源是他看起来就像站在神坛之中一般高不可攀，这种高贵和圣洁无暇——掺杂着无与伦比的机敏和一丝无礼，开始让我的渴求更喧嚣地折磨着我。

我的灵魂在嘶吼着对这个男孩儿的渴望，就像它终于见到了此生唯一的福祉一般。

而我无法——尽管我是那么的想——满足这份渴求，实现这份爱慕。短期内是没有可能的，我清楚的知道这一点。

我即将成为这个小豹子的室友。我，John Watson。

这个星期快些结束吧。】

 

————————————3————————————

 

当John把一切都归置妥当，如释重负地脱下自己开衫挂在衣帽架上并向客厅走来时，Sherlock正漫不经心地咬着一只奶油泡芙。那枚点心的白色内馅在唇齿的挤压下开始在他的唇角和人中周围弥漫开来。起先只是白色的一小抹，但Sherlock毫不在意地进行着自己的活动——直接导致了在反复摩擦下的奶油让他人中以下的脸部区域看起来一团糟。（当然不糟，非常不糟，在Watson医生眼里。）

John生硬地拿起一块儿司康饼，坐在Sherlock对面的沙发上。沙发的靠背上放着一个大不列颠国旗图案的抱枕，扶手铺着厚厚的羊毛格纹毯子。他在想要如何开启这一段生活——如何和这样一个幼年美蒂奇在同一间公寓里相处。

【我不试图压抑自己邪恶的欲念。我已经放弃了这一点。当我看着他，光从窗柩里透进来包裹着他卷曲蓬松的发卷，他的嘴唇四周都是白色的奶油。画面的淫秽程度让我很容易地就兴起了——可这是第一天。我不能在下午茶的时候向一个这样的男孩儿展现我的勃起。他细幼的小腿向前直直地伸着，双脚交叠。每咬一口点心他的目光都会漫不经心地扫过我这个方向。很显然他才16岁，但他是有意而为。这让我感到......兴奋。】

很快的，点心时间结束了。看起来Sherlock喜欢甜食——毕竟他只有16岁。他没有穿晨袍，也没有穿长而宽松的睡裤，长度大概在膝盖上方三寸位置的毛呢短西装裤松垮地把裤管处多余的布料摊在沙发椅面上。这让John能隐隐约约地看见Sherlock大腿上细细的青色脉络。他们像无数个河流的分支一样绵延进裤管之下，隐入黑暗之中。John在心里发誓有一天他要亲吻这些细细的河流，让它们奔腾，湿润，狂欢在爱欲带来的震颤里。

“我是一个军医，如果你想知道的话。”John抿了一口茶，礼貌地开口。

“从阿富汗回国，左肩遭受过枪伤，由于早年情感经历的波折对年轻的男性身体充满某种好奇。”Sherlock的目光从John的眼睛落回装着黄油的瓷碟。

“......抱歉，什么？”

“你并不是真的听觉不灵敏，可能是在试图掩盖自己的慌张——迂回战术，拖延时间，好让你有足够的时间想出得体地回答我的方式。”那双眼睛在赤色的线条下看起来就像泡在海水里的一块儿普鲁士蓝颜料，“不需要，Watson先生。”

 

“如果你想要我，大可以直截了当地告诉我，Watson先生。”现在那块普鲁士蓝变成了靛蓝。

 

“你知道你只有16岁，Sherlock。”John此时只能选择坦然地面对这份灼热的羞耻，多余的掩盖无用且只能让场面变得更糟。“而我，我的个人选择，是我自己的事情。就像你喜欢奶油泡芙，而我喜欢司康饼。”

“噢——好吧。”纤长的小腿飞速地划破空气，在John反应过来之前这个男孩儿已经走进了自己的卧室里。他赤着脚在木质地板上砸出的声音就像火焰里的石油。

 

【 我不知道他是如何在见到我第二面的时候就能掌握这些确凿无误的私人信息的，这个男孩儿远比我想象的要聪明得多。他就像一把热极了的刀，在眨眼之间切开了我这块黄油。我从来没想到自己能在一个16岁男孩儿面前分崩离析——我的过去，16岁的男孩儿要如何洞悉我的过去？既然我的欲望已经被全然地看穿，去实现这份罪恶的过程将会是异常艰辛的了。我的Sherlock，那么的聪明，那么的聪明。鸽群疯狂地飞舞起来，我的喉管开始疼痛，左肩的伤口被空气撕扯了起来。我像是浸泡在岩浆里。那一刻我的大脑和所有血管之中空无一物。Sherlock是我的，他会成为我的，他永远都会是我的。】

当晚他们两个人谁也没有在公寓里寻找吃的，抑或是外出吃晚餐。直到大约八点钟，John走下楼梯敲了敲Sherlock的房门。

“Sherlock，你吃过晚餐了吗？我想......我们可以一起吃点东西。”John咬了咬嘴唇。他不知道在自己的意图被摊开在太阳之下之后自己还有无可能再做Sherlock的室友，可他希望在一切没有变得那么糟之前多看看他。一切在自己注视着Sherlock的时候都是虚无，这让他感觉自己有点儿没脸没皮——他没空在意。

 

“门没有锁，Watson先生。”已经开始了变声期的带着嘶哑的清冽声音隔着门也能让John下意识地闭紧双眼。每时每刻都有岩浆从他的脉络里奔腾而过。

 

John轻轻地试探着把门推开了一点儿，在看见半坐在床上的Sherlock露在被子外头的小臂时将门小心地完全推开。

屋子里出乎意料的乱。但是带着年少的恣意气息的乱——衣服挂在衣柜置物台突出的两角，摊开的书在床上和枕头与床架之间的缝隙里，Sherlock已经有三回喝了咖啡没有洗杯子。除此之外这间屋子让John感觉不错极了。充盈着Sherlock的气味——像热牛奶在锅子里沸腾时往里加了一勺蜂蜜一样的甜美气息。在这之前这样的气息对John来说若即若离，可现在它们充斥在他的鼻腔里。就像梦境，John想。

Sherlock无所谓地翻着一本封面老旧的大部头书籍，在John进来之后他用手来回拨弄着那本书的硬纸封面。现在他的头发四处直楞着翘得无法无天，而衬衫的扣子只系上了一颗。

 

【我突然开始想的是，这个男孩儿为什么会在这个年龄段就开始独居生活。他看起来家庭优渥，学识可怕的渊博，敏锐又尖刻——他的家庭呢？能造就这样人格的家庭怎么会让这个男孩儿脱离他们的全部呢？他看起来就像是被宠坏了，不谙世事，带着点儿不近人情的无礼。我的Sherlock，我甚至无从知晓他的家庭。一直以来在我面前的只是一个孑然的灵魂，仿佛这个世界除了他自己之外都是外人，所以，他不会亲近任何人——即便是家庭。他是自己出逃的男孩儿吗？可他被Hudson太太照顾得很好（只要Hudson太太每天都能想起来清理他的房间这回事）。我从来没有遇见过任何一个人，接触得越多，越像个谜题。我的sherl不但美丽，绝顶聪明，还像海底千里之下一样神秘——同时周身的气息又那样的甘冽。这该是我的，这个男孩儿，Sherlock。】

 

“你可以叫我John。”Watson先生开口，试图掩饰自己的窘迫。

“可你比我大了将近15个年头，直呼其名是有些不合乎礼节的——是的，我这种人也知道什么是礼节。” Sherlock的左手持续着来回翻弄封皮的动作，轻佻地把眉毛高高抬起，环视着自己的卧室。

 

【我知道那不是礼节，他试图营造的是距离感。于当下来说在我心里最可怖的三个字。把我远远推开，在知晓我的渴求之后。可他依旧容留我，就像我只是他生命之外的一个无所谓的过客——“要留便留，想走便走吧。”那样漫不经心，在知道自己的吸引力带来的影响之后。他就像爱欲之神。】

 

“不用在乎礼节，我们是室友——生理年龄除了界定生长发育程度之外毫无用处。”John清了清嗓子，“你该叫我John。”

 

硬邦邦的封皮砸到了被子上，“John。”男孩儿抬起眼睛，现在那两块儿水蓝色将焦点聚集在John的脸上。

John是个长得还算很讨喜的人——即使不像电影明星一样棱角分明目光灼灼。他的眼睛大而圆，温柔的纹路浅浅地下延。嘴唇很薄，上唇尤其的薄。鼻梁的弧度可爱而特别，双颊平整。和Sherlock少年特有的尖利眉心不同，他眉心的形状看起来很温柔。就像个会老老实实地一辈子都在早上阳光照进卧室之时为爱人泡好一杯茶的人。

 

“Sherlock。”

 

“我们要这样一直彼此叫对方的名字直到世界末日吗？虽然趣味性不强但是还——挺充实的。”

 

John笑了。笑得舒心又畅快，他的Sherl果然还是个有趣的男孩儿，在这一切发生的时候——淡然自若地保持着尖刻，还能开这样的玩笑。属于这个男孩儿的幽默。

 

 

————————————4————————————

 

事实证明了John Watson还真就是那种人——以防哪位没有仔细看之前的内容，再重复一遍——一个老老实实地在早上阳光照进卧室之前泡好一杯茶的人。之所以去掉了“一辈子”是因为现在为时尚早，之所以去掉了“为爱人”，是因为，唔，这个定义目前只是单方面地存在在John的心里。尽管这个念头都快让他烧起来了。

【距离我搬进来那天已经过去了一个星期。整整一周的时间里，我在夜晚的床单上觊觎着Sherlock的身体，而在白天我是一个正直，宽容且乐于助人的室友。我泡茶（Sherlock不喜欢加奶）和咖啡（也不加奶，但要加两块方糖），做他并不屑多吃两口的早餐——Sherl不喜欢培根和荷兰酱。他对水波蛋的容忍度要高一些，偶尔会要求不要把吐司放进吐司机里。“直接——给我就可以了，John。”现在他叫我John了，听起来无比令人舒心。每当这个音节从他饱满而微翘的双唇之中迸出我都会像握住了一根裸露在外的电线（电流不超过安全范围），而我也很乐意回答一句他的名字。现在Sherlock已经是我的字典里最美妙的词汇之一，而他对此事毫无察觉。

美丽，高傲，不谙世事，绝顶聪明，有独特的幽默感，我的Sherlock还是个16岁就和苏格兰场的警探们打成一片的家伙。一位名叫Lestrade的警探经常会来221B做客（他应该是个不错的人），喝上两杯伯爵茶，有意无意地针对一些案情咨询着Sherlock的看法。你能相信吗？一个苏格兰场的警探，咨询一个16岁的男孩儿？虽然口气并不十分谦逊，但他从来不会对Sherlock表现出的对苏格兰场人员平均智商的蔑视反唇相讥。这让景象看起来更滑稽，一个16岁的美丽男孩儿，气哼哼且不屑一顾地对一个中年警探大放厥词（文雅且高级的厥词，有时候还会绕上几个弯，Sherlock存心让他连受到羞辱都要反应一会儿，我的sherl难道不美妙绝伦吗？）。

但我要如何得到他？他的眼睛很少正视我的，就像他知道我会因此发颤。而我在这一周里站在这个美妙的天才男孩儿背后，看着他目光灼灼地让整个苏格兰场鸦雀无声——他是那么的聪明。他甚至能依凭着烟灰的形状判断出犯罪嫌疑人当时的情绪。顺便一说，我理所当然地在每一次诡异的案发现场站在他身后，作为他获取受害人生理数据的来源。说真的，我是一个军人，医生，顺理成章的目睹过许多死亡，其中很大一部分相当触目惊心——可这个16岁的男孩儿，16岁，谁能相信呢，在半夜三点半钟将电脑里一张关于腐烂的人体器官的图片放大到原来的三倍。“你应该知道已经多久了的，John，看看那些蛆！”他是如此的特别，圣诞夜里树顶上的星星都不及他百分之一的璀璨。

景象实在怪异——一个男孩儿为苏格兰场提供破案意见，而一个三十岁的退伍军医做他的跟班。而苏格兰场，好吧，并不是每一个苏格兰场的家伙都买他的账。一位愚蠢的法医和一位愚蠢的女警员，愚蠢得无药可救的组合，在每一次叫他“小怪胎”的时候都让我有把他们两个挂到风扇上转上个把星期的冲动，并且风扇要开到最大档。你不能因为一个男孩儿的智慧和无礼就这样对他强加指摘——同时还享受着他的智慧带来的好处。这和你冲进海上的灯塔并对里头靠黑咖啡和煎香肠度日的守塔人语出不敬是一个道理。这就是成年人的世界，看，心怀妒忌，满脸细纹，腹部和颧骨的皮肤开始松弛，糟糕透顶。

我开始发觉到我对Sherlock的渴望并不仅仅止步于性这一方面——尽管一切皆由性渴求而来，但我从没遇到过这样非凡的人。我知道我不只强调过一次——请允许我再强调一遍，Sherlock Holmes，不可思议地非凡绝顶。我的词汇量止步于此，好吧。】

 

这一天Sherlock起床的时间要比平时稍稍晚一些，他穿着自己质地垂顺的晨袍，漫不经心地对桌上的报纸开始了自己飞快的选择性阅读。之后他的手机毫无预警地响了起来，Sherlock伸出手（并无视了John在他手腕部分流连的目光）。

“John，案子。”男孩儿放下自己的手机，双目再次炯炯了起来。尽管在接电话时的语气已经全然告诉了John这一点，Sherlock还是重复了一遍。

John在穿上自己的腊布夹克之后将围巾丢给Sherlock——行云流水，水到渠成，成事在天——没有成事在天。要实现梦想就得自己追求，可口的男孩儿也是，Watson军医只能依靠自己的努力和些微的运气，上帝帮不了他多少。

案子很简单，但Lestrade还是把Sherlock叫了过来。像往常一样，男孩儿和男人穿过一片不怀好意的挪喻和无礼的玩笑——成人的无礼要比Sherlock的无礼糟糕得多。

这个叫做Carl Powers的男孩儿溺毙在了训练馆的泳池里，即使作为专业训练场的泳池它看起来也太深了，完全和普通人会去的游泳馆不同。看起来似乎起码有三到五米，John自认水性并不很好，所以全程对这个泳池敬而远之。这个死去的年轻游泳运动员全身是水（当然），了无生机地躺在苏格兰场警员们的包围之中。John在帮助Sherlock采集生理数据的时候——他就像个法医。掌心轻轻地掠过Carl的胸膛，瘦而凉，已经开始有些僵硬。这让他有点儿悲伤。受害人的年纪并不大，由于专业的训练他的肌肉线条健康而紧实。这只是个弱冠之年的男孩儿，说不定前途无量。在做了自己分内的事儿之后John少见地没有陪着Sherlock，他退到一旁，Lestrade正试图点燃一支烟。

“这可是室内游泳馆，你知道的吧？”John笑着提醒这位警探。

“有时候我都忘了——好吧。”Lestrade把烟盒揣回口袋。“你是怎么和Sherlock认识的？他从来都是独来独往，没见过他伴随过任何一个人一同出现。”

“严格地来说，我只是他的室友，”John措辞严谨地回答，“碰巧是个退伍军医，或许能帮上一些忙，我也不在意让自己忙起来，你知道。我习惯和危险与死亡打交道已经很长时间了，这样的感觉不赖。”

“所以，你并没有存着一肚子的疑惑？比如，这个男孩儿怎么能够独自离家生活，他是如何能在罪案现场来去自如？”

“我当然感到十分好奇。但我想，有些事情不需要问也能知道答案。”John换了个重心站着，“我只和他共住了一个星期就被他的智慧和天分所震惊，”他强迫自己把“美丽”和“性感”咽了回去。“我不需要问更多，但是如果你想告诉我，我很乐意让你帮我解决一些自己的疑问。”

“不用咬文嚼字的说话，”Lestrade微笑了。“其实他自始至终都并不孤单，即使他看起来，你知道，不想跟任何人有任何情感上的接触（John的心在听到这一句时沉了一下），但他生活的经济来源要怎么——其实他的哥哥一直在供给一切，只是他不知道——他选择让自己不知道。”

“房东太太和他的哥哥会定期有书信联系，而我也某种程度上的——”Lestrade手指隔着裤兜的布料敲了两下里头的烟盒，抬头定定地看着波光粼粼的泳池水面。“认识他的哥哥。怎么说呢，为政府做事的人，为人的孤傲劲儿跟他的弟弟有过之而无不及，但是和他弟弟一样喜欢甜食，哈哈——抱歉，我不能多说。”

John逐渐开始明白了，这如他所见，一个被以一种淡然的上层阶级富裕而疏离的关爱包围着的天才男孩儿。周围的人都受人之托，照料他的饮食起居，提供他所喜爱的活动机会，而尽管或许他厌恶这一切，但他选择不去思考。很明显这些事情并不在他的思考范围之内。

 

【我想起第一晚的晚餐时，我的sherl对我说：“希望你把我当做一个没有家庭的人。”。他的神情看起来是那样的漠然，丝毫不掩饰自己的不耐烦。当时街道两旁的灯光，淡紫色的，草绿色的，斑斓地透过餐厅的落地窗映在他的脸上。稚气而鲜活的五官有一半被浸泡在五光十色的光影之中，而另一半隐没在黑暗里。我的Sherlock就那样坐在那，带着16岁的青涩香气和许多成年人都难以望其项背的智慧所带来的孤高，坐在那里。仿佛他能永久地存在。在这一切尘俗之中只有我的Sherlock永远不朽。】

 

游泳馆里忙碌的人声扬起又落下，警员们看起来似乎都准备收工离开——他们好像已经有了结论。而Sherlock，来来回回地在池边走着，若有所思。

“这不可能这么简单！你们一定漏掉了什么东西！”他看着一个个穿着制服的身影大喊起来。“你们一定漏掉了什么东西！”

面目可憎的大人们都尽自己所能地无视了Sherlock的叫喊，个别几个甚至撇了撇嘴，让自己更面目可憎了一些。

“你们不能就这样结案了！这是错的！”Sherlock的叫喊力度变大了，不依不饶，“你们错过了最关键的东西！”他挥舞着双手抓狂地大叫，看起来相当失态。

“所以是什么呢？小天才，”愚蠢的法医开口了（Sherlock告诉John他和那位愚蠢的女警员狼狈为奸），“Carl Powers难道是被陷害的吗？并不是因为腿部抽筋淹死在了训练池里，这一定是个天大的阴谋。我们漏掉了什么呢？天才？”

Sherlock语塞。他能看见模糊的一点光，但无法将其具象化。他意识到了错误的存在，但只是现在——他不能，他要如何知道？

 

愚蠢的法医笑了笑，人群开始零散地摊开，消失在训练馆出口。

 

在Sherlock发出喊叫的时候John就回到了他的身边，一语不发地在他的侧后方随着他的脚步移动而行。这时这位军医轻轻地叹了口气，他抬起头来看着Sherlock的脑袋，深棕色的卷发在泳池波光的映照下有些泛着蓝。

“啊！”平静的后脑勺被两只修长细幼的手翻搅得一团糟，Sherlock很显然是抓狂了。“这群蠢驴——这群蠢驴！”他看起来就像快要控制不住自己了。

“一群蠢驴！什么都不知道，傻瓜，蠢材，”男孩儿满脸通红地蹦来蹦去，“他们一定错了！错的离谱！”

 

John还没反应过来，面前这个男孩儿就轻盈一地跃跳进了泳池里。这个泳池相当的深，而他不知道Sherlock到底会不会游泳——而恐惧和担心将他吞噬只用了一秒多钟，伴随着自己的一声大喊（喊的是Sherlock的名字），他大脑空白不管不顾地也跟着跳了进去。

 

【Sherl可能只是为了在池底寻找被遗漏了的证据，但他实在不需要这么的疯。而我也并没有经过太多思考——但是那个训练池看起来实在是太深了，再多的语言也无法表达我霎时间的震惊和绝望。这个无与伦比的男孩儿在某种程度上就像个亡命徒——这让他愈发的可爱和性感了起来。无与伦比，不朽，我的Sherlock。】

 

——————————5——————————

 

【非常非常多的水，泳池里的水为了平衡PH值加入了过多的漂白剂——非常糟糕。这些气味糟糕的冰冷液体侵入我的鼻腔，我的食道和气管。我那还未成为爱人的爱人在池底摸索，他的双腿在水中由于重力而高抬着，裤子的布料下端紧紧地兜住小腿。在这样的水里还要保持睁着眼睛实在是太困难了。我所能记得的就是在闭上眼之后凭着记忆和我可怜的游泳技巧向我的Sherlock游去，这个泳池的深度几乎让我窒息，在上升到水面之上的时候我的第一反应是看向怀里的Sherlock——我已经将他搂在了怀里。他显然被我突然而又粗暴的动作吓得有点儿反应不过来。据说水中的阻力是陆地上的六倍，然而在水中这样占有Sherlock的身体——紧紧地用我的小臂固定住他的腰。我的右臂肌肉和他突兀的肋骨下端紧紧相靠，另一只手在划水，嘴里在大声地呼救。Sherlock的耳后有两颗小小的痣，现在这些痣与我的鼻尖近在咫尺。我费力地把他在Lestrade的帮助下推上泳池边的瓷砖地面。Sherl的脸已经因为缺氧失去了血色，这让他看起来更加苍白。头发湿软地贴着，有的垂到鬓角和耳尖，苍白的脸上满满地挂着水珠。好在他的肺活量优于常人——并没有发生需要人工呼吸或心肺复苏之类行为的情况。】

 

 

“一般人都会说谢谢。”起居室里的Sherlock气冲冲地扑腾着，不停地把垂顺的面料甩来甩去。John有点儿疑惑，“你生气了吗？”

“是的，John，我非常生气！”沙发吱呀吱呀的以一种奇诡的频率作着响，这让John下腹发热。“我能够在水下两分半钟不需要呼吸，而且我——我有分寸！然后你不由分说地跳了下来就那么把我捞了上去，好像我是一副掉在池底的泳镜似的。”Sherlock用力转过身，侧躺在沙发上看着自己依旧没反应过来的室友。“而且你知道我不是‘一般人’。”

John迅速地收回自己胶着在Sherlock窄窄的胯骨上的目光，并且把事情经过在脑子里头过了一遍：

我救了他——他很生气——因为他知道如何掌握在水下的时间——而我冒犯了他——证据采集失败了——他很生气——我救了他。

“那根本就算不上救！John，”Sherlock轻而易举地看穿了面前这个男人（愚蠢的缓慢迂回）此刻所想，“你冲动且不经考虑地蔑视了我的自控和智商，极大程度的侵犯了我的个人自由阻碍了案件进展，你在保护我！你把我当做一个水性极差行事冲动的，的——我不是会溺水的小孩子！”

 

安静了一会儿。

“我想Hudson夫人在准备洗衣服，”John轻轻地开口了。“我该去解释一下那股子化学气味从何而来。”

Sherlock将自己的身子翻了个个儿，面朝着沙发的靠背。他的脚勉强能够到第三块垫子的中间，半个脑袋深深地陷进抱枕里。几缕卷发挣扎着试图不要被他的脑袋压死，它们争先恐后地四处支楞着。

 

“Sherlock，”John刚迈出屋门，转身复又将房门推开了一点儿，“在昨天之前，我不知道我还会游泳。”

门轻轻地关上了，应该是留了个缝隙——并没有关严。要么就是John轻不可闻地转动了把手让锁舌悄无声息地扣紧了。总之他安静地离开了，没有什么声响。

 

沙发的弹簧响了两声儿，Sherlock转过身子。他下巴抬起来了一些，沙发椅面上的倒影里他的睫毛上下扇动。男孩儿脸上因生气泛起的红晕还没能褪去，他看着那扇黑胡桃色的门。

 

*** ***

John回到起居室的时候看见他的男孩儿已经在沙发上陷入了睡眠。Sherlock的正面朝外，左手被枕在耳朵底下，下颌低垂，他的右手放松地搁在自己腰胯上。

 

【这是我第一次看见Sherlock睡着时的样子，睡着时的他比任何时候都更像一个天使。饱满的双唇张开，内侧泛着湿润——能看见一点点儿可爱的小牙齿悄悄地从被枕头压歪了的嘴角探出头来，上眼睑润润地发亮。他看起来眼睛闭得紧紧的，睫毛时不时放松地颤抖两下。现在我能看到他平整的眉心，形状好看的浅棕色眉毛，光滑的下颚和上唇。渐渐地我开始和他呼吸频率一致，小小的胸膛在晨袍之后宁静稳定地起伏。这个时候的Sherlock看起来澄澈又平和，瘦削的脸颊上看不出任何情绪——只有安宁。我蹑手蹑脚地单膝跪地，双手扶着沙发的黑色皮面，现在我离他很近了。热牛奶的甘冽气息带着他的体温向我汹涌而来，我能感受到他呼出的气轻轻地打在我的鼻尖。一切都很静，我甚至舍不得眨眼。】

“谢谢。”Sherlock突然含混地开口，吓得John霎时有点儿重心不稳。他开始准备站起身来在事情还没有变得更加尴尬之前——有只手抓住了他的袖口。手指热热地蹭过John的手腕，袖口的扣子被卡在两指之间。

John深吸一口气低下头，看着他的男孩儿。

“我...不极道你...你不会，”眼睫毛的颤抖开始变得更加的剧烈，Sherlock始终闭着眼睛。“不会友泳。”

“游泳。”Watson医生笑着重复了一遍正确的发音。

“游泳。”声音更加含混了一点儿，Sherlock左侧的嘴角被抱枕的面料压扯成了一个可爱至极的弧度，在他试图说话的时候那侧嘴角费力地和亚麻布料做着斗争——努力地随着词汇的发音完成一个正确的口型。

 

“我确实不会。”现在这位退伍军医感觉自己的膝盖像是被放在醋里泡了两个星期，他听见了自己粗重的呼吸声。一下又一下，接着又一下，很快急促了起来。

 

*** ***

【我的男孩儿在舔舐我的手指。就在我尴尬地维持着半蹲半起的姿势之时，我的Sherlock，舔舐我的手指。起初他只是半睡半醒地抓住我的袖口，骨骼分明筋络凸起的手指蹭过我的手腕，温热而绵软。之后我的食指和中指好像被什么湿润的小东西——他的舌尖。Sherlock，双眼依旧闭着带着困意轻轻地伸出小小的舌尖，舔舐我的手。看起来就像一只在倦倦地用舌尖卷起鱼子酱的猫。

这实在是太过情色了。他两扇小睫毛还静静地躺在下眼睑，鼻尖泛红，头发蓬乱里陷进抱枕里，一切看起来都像是他在享受睡眠——只有双唇和舌尖在动作着。晨袍在Sherl抬起的手臂上挂不住了，面料堆积在臂弯下侧，他的手臂白皙又均匀，小小的斑点蓬发着男孩儿独有的甘甜气质，肘部骨骼突出——带出了一点儿病态的瘦弱美。我竟然还敢用病态这个词形容别人！可怜虫John Watson。】

 

“Sherlock，”John轻轻地抽泣着喘息，“Sherlock.”

 

“John Watson，勇敢的军人，专业的医生。”两扇睫毛向上扬去，露出其下两颗水蓝色的瞳仁，“杀过人，救过人，始终没有勇气占有我。John Watson。”

 

很快地Sherlock就发现自己已经蜷缩着躺在了Watson医生的臂弯里——John的手臂有力地分别从他的腋下和腿弯穿过，Sherlock被高高抬起以一种极快的速度开始了与地面平行的位移。

 

【我的男孩儿说我没有勇气。很高兴我将要——在那个时刻——证明这一点。我的勇气，在被看个透之后仍旧邀他共进晚餐，水性欠佳依旧跳进深不可测的泳池救他，无时无刻不在觊觎他的身体——我的勇气？当我的男孩儿吃吃地笑着被扔到床垫上，身体轻轻地随着柔软的弹性作用起伏时，那个时刻，你问我什么叫做勇气？】

 

【我的男孩儿不该质疑我的勇气。】


End file.
